Slayers Special
by KidaNoche
Summary: A series of kinda connected Zelmelia- Some call it Zelame, I call it Zelmelia- drabbles. It's kinda hard to understand, but... You'll get it later. Zelmelia romance all the way!
1. Thoughts: Why?

**So, this is my first Slayers fanfiction. I'd typed it up a while, but I recently received Slayers TRY on DVD for the holidays and I just watched the first six episodes today. It prompted me to publish this. I'm gonna go write another chapter after this. I've pretty much decided that the chapters will all be connected- as in, one story- but you never know.**

**I love Slayers!**

**Yeah, so...**

**Yeah.**

**Summary: Zelgadis muses on what exactly makes Amelia special to him.**

**Chapter Rating: I'm pretty sure I can safely call this one a K.**

**Dedication: David Moo- in case no one knows who he is, this guy is the voice actor for Xellos. x) This is to you, buddy; 'cause you gave me and my friends a good laugh today on the IM.**

**Song: Beautiful, by Akon**

**She was special.**

**It wasn't as though he knew it; more that he felt it. Or maybe it was both. He never knew anymore... He didn't know when he realized it, either; just how special she was. Just, one day, he might have seen her in a different light.**

**So many complications... And it wasn't just her, as a whole, but every little thing about her amazed him. He didn't know **_**why**_**, either; why exactly he found her so intriguing. It could have been this; it could have been that... He just didn't know.**

**He considered himself to be a very analytical, thoughtful person, and right he was. Often he'd stay up and just think; think about her, mostly, and dissect every single thing he thought. He could easily give an impromptu **_**speech**_** on them all- not that his personality would allow it, but that was irrelevant.**

**It didn't have to be one particular incident, either. Of course, those **_**were**_** important, but... Every time she smiled that cute little smile of hers, especially at him, he couldn't help wanting to smile back. Or when she looked confused... She was so naïve, but yet, at the same time, very bright. And when she understood something, she looked so proud of herself- Almost, but not quite, like his other friend did. His other friend was much slower...**

**And she was so optimistic. She enjoyed the simple things in life; very easy to please. And she always tried to look on the bright side, but she could get so emotional, too. For instance, when she heard the story about the cook's dead granddaughter, or when she thought her father had died... She, although it might have been hard to believe at times, had her serious side, too. And she shared it with him, sometimes- something he felt, while not to be conceited, that she didn't share with just anyone. And her determination, her enthusiasm, well... If she wanted something done, she'd get it done!**

**Or maybe it was her innocence that got to him. That could be it. She always thought everyone had a least a little good in them, always trying to make friends... But she was gullible, and so trusting, too. If someone told her something, while someone else told her another... Even if one were an obvious lie, she wouldn't know what to do. It made him want to protect her; so many people could take advantage of her.**

**He couldn't deny that she was pretty, either. Maybe that was it. Beauty had always fascinated him, even more so after he'd changed into... Well, anyways, it had fascinated him. How it was so vain, and yet, people were always reaching for it, striving... Makeup, clothes, hair; it all was for beauty. And yet, he knew better than anyone that what was inside mattered most; for his few friends, his treasured companions, cared for him for that reason. After all, even he knew that he wasn't the most **_**attractive**_** person to ever walk the face of the earth.**

**And she was **_**very**_** pretty. Large, intense, **_**childlike**_** blue eyes, with long lashes. Midnight blue-black hair that framed her baby face perfectly. A well-built frame, athletic but still cute and petite. And she was short, too; every time he teased her about it she would blush and get embarrassed. She didn't use makeup or any kind of look-enhancing materials, either; she was naturally beautiful. And the most amazing part; she didn't even seem to know just how cute she was.**

**Or maybe the most interesting part was that she even bothered to interact with a... a hideous creature such as himself.**

**Perhaps it wasn't even any of that. Maybe it had to do with the different things that had happened, all of the adventures they'd shared. Like when she'd defended him in the fight against Shabranigdo, or when they'd cast that spell together.**

**And he wouldn't forget those times afterwards. When it turned out he'd been hired to assassinate/capture Seyruune's ambassador, and he'd been forced to fight her. Back then, he hadn't cared so much, but even still, some tiny part of him; buried deep underneath all of the other weak, **_**human**_** emotions he'd thrown out, nagged him about it. **_**Don't do it**_**, it said. **_**Don't fight her**_**... **_**Can't you see how much it **_**hurts**_** her?**_** He'd seen, on the surface, how determined and set she'd looked about beating him, but a small spark of sadness and wistfulness in her eyes had given away how much she **_**didn't**_** want to fight him. Because she was just so kind and sweet that way.**

**Or what about when he'd nearly drowned in the lake {Oh, how he **_**hated**_** water that he couldn't stand up in and still breath air! A body made of rocks can't exactly swim too well, if one thinks about it.}, and had passed out for a few moments. He'd been dragged on deck; by then, he'd woken, but hadn't bothered to open his eyes while gathering his thoughts and the fizzled, scattered bits of his consciousness. He'd heard them speaking, heard her suggest artificial respiration. He'd admit it, maybe what he'd done, pretending to be out still so that she would perform CPR on him, was a bit childish... Sneaky, immature, underhand-tactic-like, but still... The thought had seemed so tempting... At least until the captain tried it instead of her. Blegh. The memories still plagued his nightmares.**

**And yet another time was when her father had faked his own death. She'd been so upset, nothing like the girl he knew. He'd wanted badly to comfort her, to hold her and tell her it was all right, everything was all right, but... What could he do? **_**What**_** could he do? He hadn't interacted with people so well in the **_**first**_** place before he'd met his friends, and even after he had, he still couldn't that much. What could he do to comfort a crying, devastated, abandoned, lonely, heartbroken girl?**

**Or when he'd taken the blow during the fight with Gaav to save her. When she'd gotten up after landing, she'd seemed so horrified, so scared for him. She'd tried so desperately to save him; she couldn't bear to have his blood on her hands... Grotesque as it was, it touched him.**

**And it was unforgettable, that time that she died. She'd died in his arms, gripping them so tightly, her tears welling up in her eyes, but not falling. She'd gasped, choked with her last breath, that she was fine... That she would be okay... And then he'd shaken her lifeless body, trying so franticly to wake her up, knowing she wouldn't... He'd laid her down, emotions clouding his judgment, anger and rage, infuriating... He'd stood, glaring with fire in his eyes, more wrathful than he'd ever been, his bitter resentment towards Rezo for making him like this hardly able to compare. He'd rushed at that brat Phibrizzo, wildly charging, determined, no matter what, to kill him or die trying- maybe that was better; he could join her.**

**But then, after it was all over, she'd come back... she'd come back. He'd been so happy, so relieved; he might have been able to cry if he would have allowed himself. He'd been so terrified that she was gone, while he, he alone, would have to keep going...**

**He didn't know what it was about her, exactly. What made his head turn, his mind go blank, his world spin, his heart beat faster... Maybe it was her personality, or her beauty, or their journeys together...**

**Maybe he just loved all of it.**

**Song: Beautiful, by Akon**

**Yeah, it's the same song. Since I edited this and THEN decided to turn on my music, all I really had to do was put in the author's notes. And then I played this song again soooo...**

**There's the first chapter. I'll go work on the other one now. Bye!**

**Subaki-Chan out.**


	2. Visit! A Surprising New Development!

**Okay, so I lied. I'm working on the chapter now.**

**Summary: Zelgadis pays a visit to Filia and Xellos that neither he nor they had really planned out to happen.**

**I've decided I'm not going to rate the chapters anymore. It's actually kinda pointless.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to Setfiregirl, because her Slayers fanfiction- A Secret- prompted me to write this chapter. It was a very entertaining story; thanks to you and your friends for writing it!**

**Song: Plenty of Grit (Slayers REVOLUTION opening theme) by Hayashibara Megumi**

**A/N: This story takes place between TRY and REVOLUTION because I haven't finished watching REVOLUTION online yet.**

**Also, I noticed the scene breaks didn't show up last chapter. So I'll use different ones- I'd originally used the little squiggly-line things.**

**--/--**

**So, Zelgadis hadn't really attained much sleep last night.**

**He had thought and thought and thought, and what he'd thought of was Amelia.**

**And he'd wondered why.**

**And perhaps he was flogging a dead horse, so to speak; or digging himself a hole and shoveling the dirt on top. Thinking about any of this wasn't going to change a thing.**

**Not at all.**

**He wasn't even sure what wasn't going to change. Only that it wasn't.**

**But all walking in circles aside; he **_**hadn't**_** slept much. He was tired.**

**Tired; therefore muddled in the mind.**

**Muddled in the mind; therefore a tad irrational.**

**A tad irrational; therefore dying to do **_**something**_**.**

**Something other than searching and searching, knowing that he wasn't likely to find a cure anytime soon.**

**So he packed up what little belongings he had with him in the woods, taking a gulp of water from his canteen before setting out. He conveniently avoided looking at the bracelet hanging around the neck.**

**Zelgadis wasn't entirely sure of where he was going. Yesterday another lead had proved to be false, and he'd turned up with, at the moment, nothing else to chase.**

**So he walked. Just walked and walked, for hours, thinking about everything and nothing at all. By noon he found himself in a town. Purely by instinct he pulled his cowl over his face and threw up his hood, tightening his grip on his pack and keeping his head down low.**

**People. Everywhere. People walking, running, selling, buying, talking, listening, eating, drinking, cooking, crying, laughing; just being people.**

_**And I'm not one of them.**_

**He was used to these thoughts. The thoughts that he alone, in his cloak and cowl and hood and stone body and black heart, were isolated in the world. The feelings of secret loneliness, despair, pity and longing to be like them.**

**What he wasn't used to was something inside of him responding sharply, chiding.**

_**Yes you are.**_

_**No I'm not.**_

_**Yes you are. What are you doing right now?**_

_**Walking.**_

_**And?**_

_**Thinking.**_

_**And?**_

_**... Breathing?**_

_**And what are they doing?**_

_**Walking.**_

_**And?**_

_**Thinking. And breathing. So?**_

_**So, you're just like them.**_

_**No I'm not. I'm a monster.**_

_**No, you're not. You **_**look**_** different. That doesn't mean you **_**are**_** different. It's what you do. And what you do is what they do.**_

_**What would I know about being human?**_

You were human once. And that's more than Filia or Xellos can say. Filia doesn't consider herself a monster. Xellos might, but he's... Xellos.

Zelgadis had to admit that he had a point.

Had he really changed at all, since becoming a chimera?

As Amelia would put it, had his heart changed?

He had a new obsession with looking for his cure. He'd become cruel and uncaring of who he stepped on to get it, or even at a chance to get it. And that had stemmed from him being a chimera.

But, he argued with himself, that had only stemmed because he couldn't stand being a chimera. Beforehand, he really hadn't changed at all- heart-wise. Of course he had as per his strength; that had been part of the deal.

Suddenly his thoughts were broken by one voice standing out from hundreds.

"I'm sorry. We're closed for lunch. Come back in an hour?"

Zelgadis looked quickly to where he'd heard the voice and saw a brown-haired man grumble a bit, but obligingly leave the premises. As he left, a blonde, longhaired woman disappeared into a shop. Zelgadis's eyes scanned the sign- Vace'n'Mace.

Hmm...

He went to knock on the door, not really knowing why. The blonde woman opened it again, looking ready to make him leave, but stopped short at his appearance. Zelgadis pulled down his cowl.

"Hello, Filia."

The golden dragon's eyes widened slightly. "Mr. Zelgadis?"

"Hey."

"Oh- come in, come in! How have you been?"

"... Relatively well, actually. And yourself?" The chimera pulled down his hood as Filia closed the door.

"I've been good."

Zelgadis looked around. "Where's baby Valgaarv?"

Filia shook her head. "He's-" A high-pitched, angry sounding scream erupted from the kitchen area. She sighed. "- with Xellos."

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "And why would Xellos be here? And Val with him?"

Filia gave a little huff. "He comes to bug me around this time once a week, at the very least- unless, of course, he has something to do. So I close for lunch right now. And since he comes and annoys me- that namagomi," she muttered darkly. "- I put him to work taking care of baby Val whenever he does come around so I can finish ringing up customers before I take my break."

"I see."

The scream came again, and she let out another breath. "Though I'm starting to wonder if I should maybe rethink the idea." She rushed into the kitchen; Zelgadis following, albeit slowly.

At the moment baby Val had a tight grip on a fistful of Xellos's purple hair and was squealing as Xellos held him away at arm's length; his head bowed slightly because of the tyke's pulling.

"Oh my," he said as Filia entered, not looking up. His hair hung like a curtain around his face. "I see that we have a guest, Filia."

"Let me remind you that this is my home!" the dragoness huffed.

"Oh, of course."

It sparked Zelgadis's interest that the annoying trickster priest could manage to keep up his carefree attitude with a reborn evil mazoku tugging on his hair.

After Filia had managed to separate Xellos and Val, the general priest gave a little smile- his eyes closed, as usual.

"Well, well; it's certainly nice to see you again, Zelgadis."

"If you say so," Zelgadis replied coolly. He watched as Filia set down Val in a playpen and went to whip up a quick meal for lunch.

"So why have you come, Mr. Zelgadis?" Filia hummed, retrieving tea bags from a cupboard. The chimera had a fleeting, slightly affectionate thought of Amelia and how she always called him similarly, but the notion was dismissed as soon as it surfaced.

"I don't really know. I just... wound up here and happened to see you going inside. So I thought I'd stop by."

"Well, it certainly brings up fond memories," Xellos chuckled, sitting at a table and fingering his staff. He opened one eye at Zelgadis. "But you, my friend, I sense have something on your mind."

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes at the mazoku. "And if I do? What business is it of yours?"

"Now, now, Zelgadis; we mustn't get so defensive."

Filia arrived then, setting down a platter of tea and sandwiches. She set Val in his chair, but Zelgadis waited for her to sit down before he followed suit.

"Everyone, dig in! And Xellos, quit bothering Mr. Zelgadis!"

"As you wish, Filia."

Zelgadis took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. After a moment of silence he glanced up at the mazoku and dragon. "Is there anything... between you two?"

Filia choked on her sandwich and blushed furiously. "Why would you ask that?!"

Xellos, however, chuckled slightly. "Well, actually yes, as a matter of fact."

"Xellos!" Filia exclaimed.

The demon priest smiled at her. "Well, Filia, it might as well get out sometime to our old comrades, shouldn't it?"

"But—"

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "So you two are... together?"

"I guess so," Filia muttered, her cheeks still quite rosy.

"How in the world did that happen?"

Xellos smiled a smile that, for once, did not look childish or similar to a smirk. "Time goes by... Anger simmers down... You realize things you hadn't before."

Zelgadis could feel sweat gathering on the back of his neck. Filia and Xellos... that's one dangerous couple.

"Oooooh, Xellos; sometimes I don't know what to do with you!" Filia's face was a brilliant new shade of burgundy.

"Oh, I'm just waiting until Val starts to call me daddy." Xellos smirked.

"Xellos!"

Zelgadis watched, amused, as Filia chased a gleeful Xellos around the house with her mace. Val clapped his hands and laughed.

How could they be so different, so at it, fighting, all the time, and yet still claim to be together? It was confusing.

By the end of lunch, thankfully, only five vases and two teacups had broken. Filia was busy re-opening the shop, and Xellos was trying to put down baby Val for a nap; if only for some peace.

"I guess you'll be leaving now, Mr. Zelgadis?" Filia asked, opening the shop door. A bell rang cheerfully.

"I think so," Zelgadis replied, taking hold of his pack and slinging it over his shoulder. He threw up his hood and cowl.

"Maybe you should pay a visit to Lina and Gourry," Xellos remarked, finally having succeeded in getting Val to nap. "They're staying not too far from here. About the next city if you keep going north.

"That's actually a good idea," Filia smiled. "You should go see them!"

"Maybe I will." Zelgadis walked out of the door. "Goodbye. It was nice seeing you again."

"'Bye," Xellos and Filia both called after him. Zelgadis kept walking up the busy, crowded street.

Maybe I will go see Lina and Gourry. It couldn't hurt.

With that decision made he set off for where Xellos had told him the two were staying.

--/--

Song: Mad, by Ne-Yo

So, so sorry this is late. I had science fair to deal with and even after that was over I just got soooooooooooo lazy. But this is done! I'll go publish it now! :D

Yeah, this was more of a Xellia (Xellos/Filia) than anything, but what ya gonna do? Sigh.

Subaki-Chan out.


End file.
